


Sweet Treats

by Heywood Jablowmie (BranHowe)



Series: Sweet Treats [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/Heywood%20Jablowmie
Summary: Dean kisses Gabriel thanks to a bet but things get complicated for the both of them afterwards.





	1. Chapter 1

-Ok Gabe you gotta be honest with me right here, right now. Did you do something to me that night?

Dean knew himself, he knew that he had never felt any kind of attraction for men before, that it was beyond the realm of possibilities to even think about that and yet here he was, remembering the heated embrace he had shared with Gabriel after accepting his offer of a thousand bucks to nothing he could give him a boner with just one kiss.

Good news were, he had got a thousand bucks richer despite the ethilic overdose he had at the time. Bad news were, a month later he had started to wake up wanting to feel some lips again, more than ever.

And watching the archangel softly pass his tongue over his lips a few inches away from his own face wasn't helping him. He looked down to Dean’s lips with a hungry look.

-Well, I remember doing something very specific to you that night. 

-Don’t play dumb on me Gabriel! You know what I mean!

Gabriel’s conceited look mellowed after seeing the hunter’s honest look of distress.

-No Dean, I didn’t.

-You sure about that?

-Cross my heart and hope to cry.

After what felt an eternity Dean dejectedly looked down and sighed. -Okay… I believe you.

He started to move away from Gabriel when he felt his wrist pulled back softly by the archangel. Dean locked his gaze on him and saw an odd tremor behind his usually nonchalant facade.

-This is just a vessel Dean. You do get that, right?

Dean nodded while moving away from him, his hand free from the soft grasp. Of course he knew Gabriel’s body was just a vessel. His brain was more than able to understand that angels needed vessels to be able to interact with the real world. Why had Gabriel tried to even make a point of that? It had nothing to do with their conversation anyways. 

Gabriel would never admit it but that night he actually had done something. Only not to Dean, not willingly at least. He had thrown his grace as close to the surface as possible in order to feel the hunter. Really feel him. He had always liked him and, reckless as he was, he couldn’t pass up the chance of scoring with him. And it had been a mistake, because he had obviously left a bit of his grace clinging onto Dean.

Dean was not the one aching for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel sighs could be heard all the way from the kitchen to the library. He had been like that all the morning after Sam and Dean left for a quick hunt a couple states away and Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. 

-Brother.

-*sigh* ‘Sup bro.

-What’s wrong?

-I’m screwed Cas. That’s what’s wrong. -The angel’s tilt of his head was all Gabe was going to get as a form of inquiry. -I kissed Dean and left some of my grace on him, now I can’t stop wanting to get close to him again.

Cas went blank for a second while looking at his brother gobbling a whole cake with ice-cream, there were a ton of questions forming on his head in a flash. Gabriel and Dean kissed? When had they kissed? How did Gabriel even manage to convince Dean on kissing him? Because he had done it willingly, right? ...RIGHT? But maybe the most important thing at the moment was:

-You left part of your grace on him!? -Dejected sigh as answer -How?

-I… I just wanted to feel him and I ended up touching him with it. I didn’t notice until a lot later because it had been such a little bit but Dean felt something was odd and I… I couldn’t tell him about my mistake when I realized it.

Cas was abashed. He knew his brother could seem bold but he’d proven more than enough times how cunning he actually was, being able to fool even The Devil himself. The simple fact that he had let his guard down like that only meant that either he had been extremely drunk or extremely smitten by the hunter, in this case probably both.

-You have to retrieve it.

-No shit Sherlock like I don’t know! But try to go convincing Dean of sharing another kiss!

-How did you convince him of getting the first one? 

Gabriel squirmed uncomfortably on his chair. -Let’s just say I don’t think the same trick will work again.

Castiel only nodded. -I’ll see what I can do to help you. -Gabriel turned to his brother with hope brimming on his eyes. -Thanks Cas. Ice cream?

Three days later Castiel took a hold of the hunter right after they parked Baby and dragged him out of both of their brother’s ears reach before he began to expose the issue at hand.

Some time after that, Dean finally found Gabriel holed up in his mancave watching Netflix. He shut the door close just to make sure Sam didn’t see something from the hallway in the least convenient moment. He sat by Gabriel's side and eyed the show.

-Gravity Falls?

-Reality is an illusion. 

-The universe is a hologram. 

A silent understanding flashed between their eyes before Gabriel turned his gaze back to the screen. He was clearly uncomfortable now that the silence had settled back. Dean sighed loudly. 

-So you didn’t do anything to me that night, huh?

Dang it, Gabriel knew he had asked Cas for help but he'd be damned if he didn't want to snap the seraph into a thousand feathers right now. 

-In my defense, it was never on purpose. 

-Yeah, I could get that much. -Both shifted a little. -So all you need to do is get your bit of grace back, right?

-Right.

-Okay then.

Gabriel turned to look at him clearly shocked. Okay? He didn't know what his brother had told Dean but he was pretty sure he hadn't left aside the most important part of the issue.

-You realize we have to kiss again, right? 

The elephant in the room had finally been addressed. Dean was not entirely comfortable with the idea but this was nothing compared to what he had to put up with at some hunts. He gathered himself and leaned over Gabriel.

-Well then, I hope you better enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn’t understand what happened. The second time he kissed Gabriel he had been completely sober and even when he could deceive the rest of the world he couldn’t lie to himself. He had definitely enjoyed it.

He obviously knew how to kiss, but he had never kissed another man. Did the rules remain the same? And how the hell did they know who was supposed to take the lead? Was he overthinking everything right now? Yeah, he definitely was. Stop it Dean, you know you can’t win this one, just try to go along for the ride. According to Cas, it was important for Gabriel to be complete and not miss even a single bit of grace.

The kiss had started soft and hesitant, when their lips touched the first time Dean took a second to regain himself and assess everything, it hadn’t been that bad after all. He separated from Gabriel slightly only to go back for more, just to make sure the archangel was able to get his grace back. He pecked Gabriel like this one more time when the archangel began to open his mouth and Dean instinctively fell through the motions of experience. Before he could even realize what he was doing he tempted the archangel with his tongue to open up for him some more. Gabriel obliged, letting the hunter explore his mouth and play a push and pull game with their tongues, sometimes charging beyond his own boundaries and going into Dean’s mouth himself. His hands slowly reaching up along the hunter’s leg.

This was the only moment his conscience tried to warn him about the fact that he was going to fall headfirst into the rabbit’s hole. Red alert. Warning ahead. Proceed with caution. Gabriel couldn’t help himself and lifted up his hand, finding a sliver of skin between Dean’s jeans and his shirt. He slid his thumbs to touch and follow the hunter’s fine line between his firm belly muscles and the end of his hip bone.

The reaction had been immediate. Dean let out a soft grunt, pushed his body towards Gabriel and roughed up the kiss. Well if that wasn’t a provocation he didn’t know what it could have been, he urgently made way with his hands inside Dean’s shirt to take it off the hunter’s body while feeling how he pressed him down. 

Dean’s own internal warnings were also raging inside his head. His logical part didn’t understand why he was into this so much while a more primordial side was telling him to just make the most out of the moment and the situation. Maybe it was the fact that Gabriel had been hornying about Dean for a while now and the grace stuck on him had done a fine number on the hunter after weeks of being by his side.

But none of it mattered right now, all that mattered was the feel of Dean’s tongue being sucked inside Gabriel’s mouth and the soft noises Gabriel did everytime he felt Dean’s body brush his own after they had finally relented sitting for a more comfortable position laying down on the couch, his legs surrounding the hunter and holding him as close as possible.

Each and every time Dean grabbed Gabriel’s lower lip the archangel reacted by lifting up his hips following his motion. Which was driving Dean mad. There was still room for debate in his brain though. The primordial side was fully on board with the idea of nailing down a horny archangel, male or not. Because he also was horny as hell and hey, both were consenting adults in the end. But the logical side had more cards to place over the table. First and foremost, he was not going to be horny all the time. There was a high probability that he might regret his actions later. And he was going to have to interact with the archangel later on. This was not a sideroad fling.

It was probably a good thing that their respective trains of thought got rudely pulled back to reality when they heard Castiel’s voice in the hall nearby. 

-Sam? 

-Yeah? 

The first thought through Dean’s mind was ‘Shit’. His brother’s voice could be heard right on the other side of the door.

-Can you help me with the Netflix? The tv got an update and now it’s asking me for the email and password again.

-Oh, sure. Do you have a piece of paper? -They heard him move away from the door. Dean immediately backed away from the archangel who also made his way back into a sitting position, fixing their hair and clothes with a quick snap. -Here, this is the mail and the password. You shouldn’t have a problem with that.

-Thanks.

A moment later Sam entered the room and eyed the tv. -Seriously Dean? We just came back and you’re already watching cartoons? 

-Hey, don’t look at me. He’s the one with the power right now.

Gabriel motioned his hand towards Sam with a smirk, the remote tightly gripped on it. 

-Heya Sammich! How’s it going?

Sam just eyerolled at them. -Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had finally been able to find a moment where neither Sam nor Gabriel were around and was dragging Castiel to the dungeon, the only place Dean knew was warded against a lot of shit, in this case, anyone possibly peeping.

-Cas, this is serious, I swear I’m gonna go nuts if you don’t help me.

-I can’t understand anything if you just say you’re going nuts, you have to explain this to me.

-Ok, so I kissed Gabriel, and a part of his grace got stuck in me, right?

-Right.

-And so I kissed him again so that he could get it back. Right?

-Right.

-But, how do I know he actually took his grace back?

Castiel’s eyes shined in understanding. But there was something that bothered him about it. -I can check inside of you and see if it’s gone but why do you want to know?

-Because… -Dean turned quickly to the door just in case and lowered his voice. -Because I’ve been having this… Damn, it’s hard to put it on words. I mean, I like girls, I’ve always liked girls, you know this right? -Castiel nodded. -But after the last kiss with Gabriel I… If I see a hot guy I… There’s this… this voice in my head telling me to go for it, just like with the girls, and I… I...

Dean struggled to say more but he couldn’t bring himself to and just held his head in dejection. Castiel didn’t need him to finish his sentence, it was obvious what the problem seemed to be.

-Bring a chair, I’ll try to see what’s going on in you but you have to promise not to fight against me. I’m going to get in touch with your soul.

It was a stressful experience to say the least but Dean endured it. He hoped, well he didn’t know what he hoped for but Castiel’s unsettled face wasn’t a good sign.

-Well, the good thing is that Gabriel’s grace is nowhere inside you. He effectively took it away from you.

-Right. So what are the bad news Doc?

-I think Gabriel’s grace helped awake a… a part of you that had been dormant.

-...Meaning?

-Every single human soul is born with many, uhm, basic settings. But that doesn’t mean everyone has each of those settings on, which setting is on or off relies heavily on genes, nurturing, experiences. In this case, after you were born your genes and experiences made you turn on the setting for being attracted to females.

Castiel stopped a second to see if Dean was understanding his explanation. Dean was already dreading the last part of his friend’s speech.

-Right. And…?

-And now, well, Gabriel’s grace is archangel grace, they are made with primordial matter and energy and it stayed way too long inside you. It triggered a change in your gender preferences, influenced probably by Gabriel’s desires and now, well, you’re also attracted to men. 

To say he felt shocked was an understatement.

-I’ve never seen something like this happen, but maybe Gabriel might be able to help reverting it. Dean are you ok?

-I will be after a couple bottles of scotch have gone down my throat.

Praying was definitely not part of Dean's skill sets but he made an effort to call for the archangel after five days had gone by and he hadn't shown up. He was on the bunker’s rooftop.

-Pretty odd, hearing from you like this. 

-Gabriel, we need to talk. 

-Whoa, don't come and tell me you're pregnant because apart from the fact that you're a man and it's physically impossible, we didn't even get to score home run.

-Well, now that you bring that up, this is still your fault and I damn as well hope you can fix it. -Dean was definitely not in the best of moods. But he managed to calm down and explain himself. -Gabriel, your grace changed me into something I'm not. 

-What do you mean? 

-Ok, I should have asked Cas for help on this… you know the stuff about settings in a soul turned on and off depending on how you grow up? 

-Wouldn't have used those words myself but yes. Why?

-I'm heterosexual. 

-Right. 

-Well, your grace turned me bisexual. 

Gabriel looked at Dean as if he had grown up a second head and the Trickster side within was compelling him to deny every single fact but making an internal grace assessment he knew Dean was telling the truth. 

-Ok, and what about it? 

-What about it? Seriously Gabriel!? Turn me back to normal ‘only chick loving’ me! 

-But… why?

Dean opened and closed his mouth several times in disbelief. -Because this ain't me! That's why!

-But it can be you! You just gotta embrace the feeling! 

-You asshole.

-Watch that mouth. 

Dean sent him a bitchface worthy of Sam’s approval. -Don't you think that if it were that easy to change a person we wouldn't even be having this conversation?

Dean strolled back to the bunker, away from Gabriel. By night he had calmed down quite considerably so when a knock and Gabriel’s voice came softly asking for attention through his bedroom door he answered it and just motioned the archangel to come in, closing the door behind.

-To be straight about it and incredible as it may sound, this is a first for me as well so if you feel like you can’t take it, tell me right away, alright?

Dean would have been able to make at least three different untones right off the bat regarding Gabriel's words but considering the situation he was at it might not have been the best idea. There was something he didn’t understand yet.

-Why you decided to help me now? 

Gabriel was very uncomfortable about this situation too, no matter how much he had wanted Dean, nothing gave him the right to force his desires on him. Even he had his principles. 

-Eh, I'm pretty bored right now. 

Dean just snickered at him with a suspicious look.

-Ok, so what do I do? 

-Well, you can sit or lay down, we definitely can't do this standing. 

Dean motioned himself towards the chair first but after remembering his experience with Cas, he changed his course to the bed and laid himself comfortably in the middle. Gabriel sat by his side and placed his hands over his chest, a soft white glow suddenly coming out. It was an uncomfortable feeling, like having an itch that you cannot scratch but quite endurable unlike what had happened with the seraph. 

Having Gabriel so close, his body began to ache the feeling of grinding itself against the archangel like the day they got heady on the couch. A part of him wondered if it had been really that bad. If he had felt it had been wrong. If he didn’t have the need to do it again. If he hadn’t actually wanted to do it at least once more. His mind betrayed him with thoughts of the night before, when he had been thinking about the heavy breathing of the archangel against his lips. 

Dean looked up at Gabriel’s blazing, unearthly eyes from where he was and he suddenly felt himself or rather his consciousness pulled towards him, the sheer power of his grace acting like a magnet for his soul. 

-Wait. -Gabriel stopped immediately. He looked quizzically at Dean. -Your grace, it's calling me. 

If somebody had ever told Dean some years ago he would be able to live long enough to see an archangel blush, he would have called them crazy. Now he was not so sure.

-Happens all the time, just ignore it. -Gabriel motioned to start again but Dean held one of his hands. -I'm almost there, it won't take long, I promise. -He was starting to get nervous although he had no idea why. 

Dean sat back and looked straight at the angel's eyes. Gabriel looked at him worried. -Is everything al...mph! 

It had been an impulse. That part of him that wanted to go beyond. And he knew he had to make up his mind now or the moment would be lost forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is better than a cliffhanger? A _smut_ cliffhanger! :D
> 
> ...What? It's definitely not??
> 
> Well then sorry 'bout that hahaha (ヾ;￣▽￣)ヾ


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel always thought that finding a person capable of impressing a being older than the galaxy would have to be impossible and yet Dean Winchester had managed to deliver. 

And it didn't really have anything to do with the fact that the hunter was pinning him down against the memory foam mattress. 

What actually had impressed Gabriel was the fact that he was always able to antagonize him, despite having so much in common. And that had grinded against the archangel in a way that finally exploded in Gabriel wanting to bang the hunter hard all the way ‘till next week. And had it been anybody else in this situation he would have gone chaotic neutral without remorse but still there was something bothering him.

-Wait, why are you doing this? I mean, don’t get me wrong it feels great but… -The hunter ignored the angel’s question and went back to kissing. Damn it. It was hard to ignore Dean’s hands touching his sides, looking to invade his skin once they went past the dark shirt he was wearing. Gabriel could tell Dean had lost his issue with the whole ‘not with men’ stuff but they literally had an argument about this less than 12 hours ago so what happened?

He tried to fight against the hunter, and they keyword here was ‘try’ because if he had really wanted, he would have obviously been able to best Dean at any moment. Dean finally gave up trying to shut the archangel and raised up his head to look at him directly.

-Gabriel I want this. -Dean could tell he was about to retort. -No buts, now let’s get into a better position, I want to lay on top of you.

Not many had the guts to boss him around without receiving a proper punishment but he should have known better already with Dean. He decided to give in and move towards the middle of the bed, allowing the hunter to get in between his legs. This was quite an intimate feeling. The eyes of the Trickster went alight with an idea. Dean noticed but couldn’t react as fast as he’d have wanted to the snap of the angel’s fingers. The room lights had gone out and been replaced by several candles providing a more appropriate illumination, the sheets below him now of red silk and drapes of sheer fabric letting in just glances of the playful light beyond the frame of the newly transformed poster bed.

-You had to go there, didn’t you? -A snarky shrug with a wicked smile was the only reply. Dean tried to ignore the nervous twitch that came to his stomach while leaning over Gabriel to start kissing him again. This was far more than what he had bargained for, in fact, he probably didn’t really know what he was getting into at the moment. But it was exciting.

Gabriel was the one that started building up the heat by undressing Dean, he tugged the shirt out of his frame to feel his naked skin and undid the button and zipper of his jeans, inserting a hand through the layers of fabric and sliding it along his tummy down towards the base of his cock where he separated his fingers to hold it and caress it between them. Dean arched on top of him while breathing hard and lifted himself to unbutton Gabriel’s jeans. They had to maneuver a little but ended up able to push enough denim down to free their dicks. Dean chuckled.

-Hmm?

-Thought you’d take away our clothes in a snap.

-But it’s hotter this way.

Dean had to give him a considering nod and suddenly bent his head towards the archangel’s chest holding his breath. Gabriel had grabbed both of their cocks and was working them together. 

-You sure this is… -Gabriel’s inquiry was stopped by Dean’s mouth. The hunter didn’t even doubt to go rough on him, it was almost like they were picking up from the kiss on the couch. The pace of Gabriel’s hands got faster, pressing their shafts together a little bit harder while soft grunts of pleasure left their throats. If they kept going like this Dean was going to come anytime soon. He managed to separate himself from the archangel and helped him take off the rest of his clothes.

The second time he got on top of Gabriel he doubted for a second. What was he supposed to do now? With girls he generally went down the neck and used his lips to play with their nipples but right now he wasn’t sure Gabriel would like the same kind of attention. Some of his thoughts must have become apparent on his face because Gabriel laughed and toppled him from his position in order to lie sideways facing each other.

-Let me do you this time. -He then proceeded to go down the length of the hunter’s body while Dean adjusted himself upwards. It was a little embarrassing but he appreciated the fact that Gabriel wasn’t making any comments about his beginner status on the issue. 

Once Dean was propped on the pillows naked, Gabriel bent down to tease the soft, smooth skin of the hunter’s head with the tip of his tongue while holding his cock in place with his hand. Slowly, he began to surround all the tip, taking everything in his mouth. Sucking hard and softly, caressing him with his tongue while circling with his fingers what was left outside, he started to move up and down.

Dean groaned in pleasure while throwing his head backwards, it was evident Gabriel was more than experienced about this and he wasn’t afraid of showing it up. He sucked away from Dean with a soft pop and began to lick and kiss his way down to the base of his dick, where he began to gently suck his balls. Using his hands to jack Dean off, he began to get his tongue closer to his anus and gently tease it. Ready to step back at any second the hunter showed some sort of inconvenience. 

There was an instant of struggle in Dean’s mind, this was something he wanted to experience but it wasn’t something he was used to feel. The hunter’s body gave out a soft tremor and jerked away from Gabriel’s tongue, who immediately left the teasing and went back to his balls.

-Wait. -Gabriel turned to look at him. - Go back.

-...You sure about it?

Dean steeled his body. -Yeah. -Gabriel looked like he was doubting Dean’s words. -Hey, I’ll tell you immediately if it doesn’t feel right.

Gabriel reluctantly went back down on him. He didn’t want to scare the hunter away but had to trust his judgement. It was his body after all. He moved his hands away from his dick and began caressing reassuringly the sides of his hips, Dean placed his own hands over his arms. He began the teasing once more, passing his tongue slowly but firmly along the muscles of his sphincter, feeling Dean’s hands tighten up his grasp on him, holding his breath a second every time and starting to sweat because of how his body was being worked up. When he relaxed again, Gabriel began to press firmly, decidedly intending to invade the hunter’s body. The first time he went completely in he did it with more resolve than planned, inserting all his tongue. Dean’s reaction was immediate, he tensed up and held tightly Gabriel’s arms arching his back while moaning hard. All Dean could do at that moment was whisper the name of the archangel in need. 

Gabriel began to play with Dean’s ass in earnest. Dean’s mind was halfway lost, the sensations were more intense that whatever he had expected and feeling how the archangel’s tongue masterfully played with him was something he had not been prepared for, he could feel his body tensing, breathing faster and harder, getting ready for the climax. Right at the moment he started to feel Dean’s muscles move with a slight spasm, Gabriel separated himself from the hunter. Dean gave him a strained look of betrayal for leaving him like that. Gabriel just snickered. 

-There’s no rush Dean-o, it’s better to go slow sometimes. -And just like that he went to straddle the hunter.

-You're not gonna open yourself up? 

-Perks of being an archangel. 

Dean wanted to say something else but he was too caught up in the moment. Watching Gabriel line himself up over the tip of his cock helping himself with a hand while his own dick was bolting upright unattended made him go grab it between his hands to jack it off softly. At first it was an odd sensation, his hands were used to the feel of a dick just not that of another man, but Gabriel’s slightly aroused breathing was urging him to keep on doing it. 

Once Gabriel managed to go back in control of his actions after getting a jolt of pleasure from the hunter touching his dick, he slowly began to fall bit by bit all the way to the base of the hunter’s cock. Needing desperately to feel every single part of Dean inside of him. Dean pressing his own dick between his fingers. Both were holding their breath until the very end of that first throw. It was pure bliss to be like that. Slowly, Gabriel began moving up and down and pacing up the rhythm until he was going at it without remorse. Dean had to let go of Gabriel’s dick, he was losing it and it was impossible to keep the archangel’s pace. He grabbed his legs instead to have somewhat of a hold. Gabriel’s agitated breathing turning him on, making his own groans louder. Each and every thrust making the angel’s muscles wrap around tightly on Dean. 

-Dammit Gabriel, you feel so good. -Dean was throwing his head backwards, eyes closed. Lost in the sensations the archangel was causing on him. Gabriel only smiled heatedly while adding a movement to his hips in a swinging motion in order to hit that spot just right. 

That had been what Dean needed to finally come undone. His hips bolted upwards while he pulled the archangel’s legs towards him to ram his cock hard one last time into Gabriel and let his cum flow. Gabriel was taken aback by Dean’s sudden take over power and let out a moan while coming himself, throwing his own cum all over the hunter’s chest. Both men trembled while their climax went through them and then Gabriel fell over Dean. Their breathing erratic for a second before both began to inhale deep a couple of times. 

Dean’s dick finally fell away from Gabriel when it went back to it’s normal size, making Gabriel’s ass leak with his cum. It was hard to let go of that but Gabriel finally relented and pushed himself sideways to lay by the hunter’s side, launching himself upwards on his hands and going down on the hunter’s chest to lick and clean him almost like a cat would. Dean was still inebriated from the first climax but looking at the archangel passing his tongue all over him was definitely stirring him up once more. 

-Shit Gabe, you’re making me hard again but I really can’t go to round two so fast.

-You wanna bet on that Big Boy? -Gabriel stared at Dean, eyes blown with lust and made a move to snap his fingers with a smile. 

This was definitely going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very nervous tbh, this is the first time I write smut so I hope I managed to make the scene clear enough. I'll be glad to receive comments about it. m(_ _)m


	6. Epilogue

The first time Sam caught Gabriel kissing Dean he had been straddling his brother on a chair at the kitchen table, surrounding him with his arms, mingling his fingers on his loose crew cut hair while Dean’s hands could be seen below the archangel’s shirt caressing his skin.

To say he had been shocked would have been an understatement. A part of him wanted to run away and try hard to pretend it never happened. But his body reacted faster than his brain and placed the words he was thinking straight on his mouth.

-WHAT THE FUCK!? 

Dean and Gabriel turned towards the appalled hunter. -Sammy! Uh… hey. -Dean was obviously embarrassed about the situation. You couldn’t say the same about Gabriel, he just turned towards him with a look that dared him to say anything else. This definitely was Gabriel’s fault.

-What did you do to my brother!?

-Me? I didn’t do a thing!

-Well, technically you did. -Gabriel eyed Dean kind of bothered that he had sided with Sam.

-But it wasn’t something bad. -He purred at the hunter, trying to start the action again.

-Dude, DUDE! Stop! Get… Get off my brother dammit!

-It’s ok Sammy, I uhm, I actually don’t mind.

Sam was speechless. His brother being stupid enough to try getting some action with any girl available was one thing, but there was a long shot between that and jumping on the ‘a guy is fine too’ bandwagon. His mind crashed and he just stormed away from the place. Dean followed him in a rush. Gabriel just sighed hard, knowing this was going to eventually happen and that Dean had already dragged it long enough.

-Sam! Sam! Sammy please, stop! I know I need to explain this to you, just talk to me. Please. 

Sam finally halted in the middle of the library and turned to face his brother. -Ok then. Talk.

Explaining his sexuality shift had not been easy but he managed, Sam’s expression transformed from shock to constern to eventual acceptation. He was sitting now on one of the couches. 

-So now you and Gabriel are a _thing_? 

-Uh I… Guess so? Haven’t really talked about that. 

Sam’s bitchface came in the game when he realized his brother was avoiding responsibility like many other times, then again, it was Gabriel the one we were talking about. Maybe it was a good thing and they had met the best kind of partner for each other. He had to stop worrying about something that ultimately was not his problem.

-Ok, well I just hope you can keep up with whatever you’re doing without complications.

-You really ok about this? 

Sam chuckled. -Well it’s gonna be awkward as hell but it’s not like I can actually have much to say. It’s your personal life after all. 

-Wow, thanks Sammy. It’s… yeah. Thanks. 

-Besides, I just really wanna see mom’s face when you have to explain it to her as well. 

Dean turned to look at his brother, who was sporting a mischievous grin that only predicted trouble.


End file.
